


Did Lord Death care about Asura?

by Duda_Mietlicki_17



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, author's thoughts only, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duda_Mietlicki_17/pseuds/Duda_Mietlicki_17
Summary: Not really a fic, but can serve as idea for one. Just my random thoughts about the relationship between Lord Death and Asura 800 years before.





	Did Lord Death care about Asura?

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a fic, but can serve as idea for one. Just my random thoughts about the relationship between Lord Death and Asura 800 years before.

Lord Death loved Asura as a son. Or at least he tried! What happened is that when he thought in get rid of his fear, he didn’t expect that this fear would come out as a child! His first reaction certainly was like “fuck! What have I done!” and then, after some minutes in deep thought, he accepted and took Asura under his care. “It’s not his fault. He didn’t ask to be born like this...”

However, Death from 800 years before was very different from Death 800 years later. He did love and care about Asura, but didn’t demonstrate that very much, since he didn’t know how to. He didn’t receive much affection from his own father, so he never learned how to raise a child properly.

Asura, being entirely made out of fear, didn’t understand the lack of love from his father, and let his paranoia convince him that it was HIS fault, that Lord Death was disappointed on him, or even ashamed! All of that led him to want more power, to become stronger, to erase his fears and become brave, to defeat more enemies and kill more witches, and make his dad proud of him! So he started to eat innocent human souls and the rest of this story we already know.

After sealing Asura in his own skin, Death was tormented by grief, guilt and regret. Yes, he was convinced that he did the right thing, to save humanity. A Shinigami’s duty is to maintain the Order and the right balance between life and death. If he had to kill his own son to maintain this Order, so he did. Still... He killed his own son. His conscience was clean about his duties as Shinigami, but not as a father.

Only 800 years later, after creating the Academy, coexisting with other people and children, changing himself completely (appearance and attitude), creating a bond with his students, teachers and death scythes, and especially after observing how they were with their children (Spirit and Sid, for example), Death finally decided to forgive himself and try again. And then, Kid was born. And this time, Death tried his best to be the best father to his son, giving him all the love and affection that a child needs.

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanon that Lord Death had a father I got from @TigerMoon :) their stories are my biggest inspiration to my ShiniFam fanarts!


End file.
